Attacking the Imprint
by miketech
Summary: Shortly after the Cullens left Bella realizes that she never really loved Edward. Wolves...Imprints...Attacks and more! This is just a plot-bunny at the moment. Not sure if I am going to continue it but I thought I would share. Rated M because if I do continue there will be lemons. Femslash Bella/Leah


This story starts a few days after Edward and the Cullens left.

**Chapter 1**

**Narrator P.O.V.**

Bella spent the first few days after 'they' left moping around the house before finally deciding it wasn't worth it. No one was worth this. Over the next few weeks Bella continued to just live. She talked with her friends but she wouldn't let anyone get close. If someone got close they could hurt her again and no one was worth the pain.

She spent most of her time thinking over the past year and started to realize that she never loved Edward. She was just so happy to not be alone anymore that she latched onto the first person to show interest. The more she thought about it the creepier Edward seemed. Before they got together he would break into her house at night to watch her sleep…sounds very stalker like. In reality Edward was one of the Cullens that she didn't miss.

She missed Alice her best friend, Esme and Carlisle her surrogate parents, and Emmett her 'big brother'. She didn't really know Rosalie and Jasper well enough to miss them though sometimes she did miss Jaspers ability to influence emotions. She started to become angry with Edward, he took away her 'family'. As the weeks went by Bella started learning her way around the woods, after getting lost when Edward left she knew she never wanted to feel that again.

By the end of November she had memorized most of the forest and had found a new clearing she liked to go to and read. This clearing was right on the edge of La Push and unknown to her not far from the La Push Wolves patrolling area. It was one sunny day that Bella was reading in her clearing that Victoria found her.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was reading my newest book on in my clearing when I heard it. That high soprano voice from the past that still scares the hell out of me. "Well well Bella, all alone I see." Victoria intoned. I slowly looked up from my book to see her standing there. Her fiery hair swirling in the wind and her blood red eyes bore into me. I know I'm dead but I won't let her win. I set my book off to the side and stand up slowly. "Victoria."

She smirks. "This will be easier than I thought. Imagine how surprised I was to hear that the Cullens left without you." I shrug. "What can I say…Edward's a pansy. I'm pretty sure he left to _keep me safe_ or some tripe like that." I see the surprise on her face at my nonchalant tone of talking about Edward leaving, oh come on was I really that pathetic…I was over him in a week. "Tsk Tsk…Wonder how he'll feel when he comes back to check up on you and find out you're gone.

I chuckle dryly. "I hope it hurts, the bastard deserves it. Though I am starting to think you don't have the guts to do it. You keep talking and talking." I purse my lips in thought. "Pathetic." She growls and starts prowling towards me. I stand completely still not even trying to run, there's no point. Just when she is about to attack loud growls ripple through the clearing. We both look to the sound to see six gigantic wolves charging towards us.

"Shit" Victoria curses and she speeds off. The wolves blow past me almost knocking me off my feet and take her down. A couple screams and a few metallic screeches and it's over. They all pick up pieces in their mouth and spin back towards the reservation where they came from, I hope to burn them. As they went past one slowed down and their eyes met mine. I was surprised at what I saw…intelligence. I made my way home that night and started researching 'giant wolves'.

It was a couple of weeks before I had any luck. Most of what I found was just about normal wolves but I came across a link _'Shape-Shifters'_. It was about Shamans, a tribal spiritual leader, who had the ability to become animals. This triggered a memory.

_**/FlashBack/**_

_Bella and Jacob wander near the water, looking out to the sea. The surfers are out on the waves and she nudges him before continuing down the beach._

_Bella: So, what did your friend mean about the Cullens not coming here?_

_Jacob: Opps. Caught that, huh? I'm not supposed to say anything._

_Bella: I can keep a secret._

_Jacob: It's just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?_

_Bella: Wolves? Like real wolves?_

_**/FlashBack/**_

I pull out that old book from last year when I was trying to learn about the Cullens. I flip through the pages until I saw the legend about the Quileutes being 'wolves who become men'. I started hanging around the reservation trying to learn whatever I could about the wolves. I heard whispers about sightings of these giant wolves and followed all the leads until I found a clearing that had hundreds of wolf prints.

I sit on a stump and wait…after what feels like hours I hear the pounding of paws. I turn quickly and see a light black wolf heading back into the forest. "Wait!" I call out. The wolf freezes and turns slowly. I walk up to it with a slight smile. "I just wanted to say thank you…I know what you are and what you saved me from." It was slightly comical to see the wolves eyes widen. Then it nods and runs off.

A few days later Charlie, my dad, and I were invited to a cookout at Billy Black's house down at La Push. As soon as we pull up I notice a half dozen well-built guys with a tribal tattoo on their right arm. I watch them closely while we are there and by the time we get ready to leave I'm fairly sure these are the wolves. I want to know for sure so I whisper…lower than any normal person could hear. "I know you guys are the wolves."

All six of their heads pop up and look towards me. I smirk and chuckle lowly. "Just had to know…don't worry I won't say anything." They all nodded dumbly and I laughed to myself as I got into the cruiser with Charlie and headed home. I couldn't stop thinking about the wolves, I was just so curious as to what they were like. So I went down to see Jacob Black, he said he couldn't tell me anything even if he wanted to so I made him take me to the person who could.

When we arrived Jake told me to wait outside and he ran into the house. A man who looked to be in his mid-twenties came out behind Jake, I believe his name is Sam Uley. We stare at each other for a moment until Jake finally makes a quick introduction. "Sam Uley this is Bella Swan." He nods. "I know, I was the one that found her in the woods." I start slightly at that…I was a little out of it that night so I don't remember much, I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

I can tell he's waiting for me to speak so I take a deep breath and just go for it. "I want to know more about…you all." He shakes his head. "Can't do that…what we…can do is a tribal secret." I laugh lightly. "What exactly is supposed to be a secret? That you can turn into giant wolves? That you are fast enough and strong enough to kill vampires?" I see his eyebrows rise at that. "Yes I know all about vampires or should I say the _Cold Ones_, as I'm sure you know my ex was one." I chuckle at the look on their faces. We go back and forth for a few minutes but Sam finally gives up seeing as how I know about most everything already.

From that point on I spent most of my free time down at the Res. I learned all about the wolves, their abilities, the signs you can notice when someone is about to change. The weeks pass and it's fairly quiet other than a few nomadic vampires. Apparently the Cullens being here detoured nomads from the area but now that they are gone we get one every couple months. As much as I tried to avoid it I started to get close to the pack. The guys were all like brothers to me and Emily was a best friend/sister.

It was mid-January when I got invited to a bonfire down at the beach. Almost the entire tribe was there and I felt a bit out of place so I just stuck close to the pack and Emily. I was listening to Jared when he just stopped mid-sentence. I looked up to see his eyes dilating followed by a silly grin crossing his face and I followed his line of sight to a girl across the fire whose eyes were locked on his. I turned to Emily to see her smiling brightly and I was confused, Jared immediately got up and walked over to the girl. Once he was gone I turned to Emily.

"What just happened?" she smiled and responded. "He just imprinted on Kim over there." I stare at her dumbly. "You mean the guys haven't told you about imprinting?" I shake my head. "Imprinting occurs only after a wolf's first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time he sees the human object of his imprinting. The experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person."

My eyes widen. "You mean that…since he imprinted they will be together for the rest of their lives?" she nods. "As long as she accepts it, which it's hard not to…I should know." I notice the sad look on her face. "You mean Sam?" she nods and smiles fondly. "The problem was…that Sam was with my cousin…Leah." She points to a young woman across the fire. I follow her finger to see Leah sitting there, arms curled around her knees and a frown on her face. "I didn't want to hurt her, so I tried to resist but after so long I just couldn't anymore. Sam is my perfect match."

I sigh as I look over a Leah again. This time she was looking back, she had a scowl on her face. I think she saw Emily pointing over at her. Before I could think about anything else I heard Emily sigh sadly. "She still hasn't forgiven us…we were like sisters but now, now she won't even talk to me."

**Leah P.O.V.**

I sigh to myself. I can't believe mom made me come to this stupid thing. I get to sit here and watch Sam and Emily be together. It's not fair. I glance over towards Emily to see her pointing at me talking to the girl next to her. 'Probably bragging about how she stole Sam from me.' I think to myself with a scowl on my face. I turn my head to the other direction and start thinking about the past few days.

I've been getting very irritable, even more so than usual. The smallest things set me off. I've also had a growth spurt, almost two inches in the past month. I don't know what's going on with me and I don't really have anyone to talk to. I used to have Sam, Emily, and my parents…but now Sam and Emily are together and my parents are _happy_ for them. 'Doesn't _anyone_ care about how I feel?' I think bitterly.

I sigh and stand up wiping the sand from my shorts and head towards the path in the woods. Just as I pass the last of the people I hear one last thing that sets me off. "Did you hear? Sam proposed to Emily." I get angry and my entire body starts shaking. I take off into the woods at a run I barely make it past the trees when heat shoots up my spine and my body explodes. When I hit the ground I hear four thuds and I guess that's my hands and knees because it feels like I have four legs…except I am much too high off the ground. I lean over the water from the spring next to me and instead of my face I see the head of a giant whitish gray wolf.

'What the hell!' I scream in my head.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I kept glancing over at Leah, for some reason I want to talk to her. Help her somehow but I just don't know what to say. She stood up and started walking towards the woods when she was almost past everyone she froze for a second before her entire body started shaking like the boys do when they are angry and about to phase, then she ran off to the woods.

I turn to see Sam stiffen for a moment. Emily notices as well and turns to him. "Sam, what is it?" He shakes his head a moment. "Someone new just phased…I have to go." "Wait, Sam!" I called. He turned back to me. "Umm…is it possible for a female to become one of you? I mean I know it's only been boys so far." He shrugs before answering. "It's never happened before but I wouldn't say it's impossible. Why?" I take a deep breath. "Because I think it's Leah. I saw her shaking like you all do right before she ran off into the woods." Silence surrounds us.

He nods slowly. "If that's the case I don't think I would be the best person to help her with this…" he turns to find Jared, who is busy with his imprint, he skips right over Paul knowing he won't be of any help. "Jacob, go phase and help out whomever it is. If it is Leah try to calm her down and warn her I'm coming." Jake nods and lopes off towards the woods. The silence is deafening until Quil breaks it. "Well…nice party eh?" We all chuckle dryly before the party breaks up and we all head home.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I am sitting here in my bed thinking about the past few days. It took me a little over a day and a half to phase back into my human form. While I was stuck as a wolf I had the voices of all the guys in my head explaining to me what we are and what we do. Giant wolves who hunt vampires…great. On top of all that I have to share a mind with Sam of all people. After he explained what really happened with Emily it helped a little knowing that she tried to resist the imprint but just couldn't. It still didn't change what happened though, I did however decide to at least be civil from now on instead of completely ignoring her.

I have to go over to Emily's today, which is where the pack meets, to learn a bit more and find out when I have to patrol. I had a long talk with my parents after I got back home the other night. I'm getting along with them a bit better now that I know what has been going on, invisible to most people. I sigh as I make my way outside and pull off my sports bra and shorts to tie them to my leg before phasing. That is one thing that I hate…but if I don't do this then my clothes will be shredded.

I start at a jog before pushing myself into an all-out run. This is the one part that I do like, the running. It turns out I'm the fastest in the pack. Before long I'm coming up on Emily's house, when I reach the edge of the woods I phase back and dress quickly before walking in. I greet Emily neutrally which surprises her but I ignore that. I take a seat at the kitchen table until I hear the pack coming in followed by a truck that sounds like a plane engine.

I hear the boys joking around and pushing each other while they wait for whoever was in the truck. I hear a girl's voice join in and they all shuffle inside. I catch a glimpse of long brown hair behind them and once all of the guys grab a seat I turn back towards the door and see _her_. The moment our eyes met everything changed.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I pulled up to Emily's at the same time as the boys were coming out of the woods. I hopped out of the truck and followed them into the house all of us joking the whole way. They guys all went to grab a seat and I noticed someone already at the table. I could easily tell it was Leah even though she had chopped her hair off up to her chin. When she turned her head and our eyes met I saw hers dilate, then a silly grin crossed her face. I couldn't believe it…Leah just imprinted…on me.

As I thought about it I realized it wouldn't be so bad to have someone totally devoted to me and who would never leave me…I was also just now noticing how beautiful she is. At 5'10" she was about a head or so taller than me. She has perfect copper toned skin and long eyelashes. Her sleek black hair was just a little below her chin, her lips were luscious and full, her smile breathtaking. I'm brought out of my reverie hearing her scream "No!" and running out of the house. All my pleasant thoughts crash and burn and I feel like I was just punched in the gut.

I stagger over to a chair and let my head slam down on the table. I can feel everyone's eyes on me so I pick my head up and look around for a moment before I stand and make my way out of the house. I know everyone is watching me warily and I start to get angry. 'Who is she to act like that?' I ask myself as I make my way out to the spot I see Leah.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I just imprinted…on a girl. Just a few days ago I find out I turn into a giant wolf and now I find out that my _soul mate_ is a girl. I kick a few small boulders off into the woods trying to calm down. Just when I think I'll be ok I see Bella walking this way with an angry look on her face. "What the hell Leah!" she screams at me. "What do you mean 'What the hell?' I-" she cuts me off. "I mean what the hell is your problem…this is your chance to get over Sam and you just blow it off?" I start to get pissed…what the hell does she know. "What the hell do you know! You haven't just been tossed aside like trash."

I could tell I said the wrong thing because if possible she looks even more angry. "The hell I haven't." she yells. "I was dumped because he thought he was _too dangerous_ for me and he took away his whole family…they just up and moved. The only people I have _EVER_ been close to in my life at the time. They were family as much or more so than my own and he _took them away_. On top of all that he left me in the damn woods by myself. I figured this was a chance for us _both_ to be happy but no you just can't get over your _poor me_ self-pity party." I start shaking in anger but she ignores it and steps close to me, almost in my face. "Well you know what…FUCK YOU!" As she turns to walk away I explode into my wolf.

I see nothing but red for a few seconds then my vision clears only to see more red, a different red, the red of blood.

On the ground in front of me is a body, blood streaming out of long slashes down her side. My inner wolf howls out at the sight of its mate. Apparently the howl was out loud because seconds later every wolf in the pack phased. As soon as everyone saw what happened there was chaos. Sam used his Alpha Voice to get everyone quiet. _**'Jared go tell Emily what happened. Jacob go get Sue.'**_

It was at this point that I came back to myself and looked down again. I saw Bella covered in blood and I knew it was my fault. 'Shit shit shit.' I repeated while my inner-wolf whined. I tried calming down to phase back and do something but I was too worked up. Finally Sam and the others broke through the tree line after phasing back and tossing on their shorts. They slid to a stop in front of Bella and the four of them picked her up running back to the house trying to keep from jostling her too much. I followed slowly my head down and feet dragging as I realized what I did.

I just attacked Bella, 'my mate' my inner-wolf interjected. By the time I make it to the house my mom is already pulling up. Apparently Jake explained everything that happened on the way because the look of disappointment she gave me before going inside hurt more than I could imagine. I put my front paws on the porch and watch through the open door as they do their best to clean and dress her wounds. I think I've finally calmed enough to phase back so I head towards the shed we all keep clothes in.

I dress quickly and make my way back to see them loading Bella into a car. Sam and Emily were getting in on either side to hold Bella up in the middle. I started towards the car but before I could even take a step it was peeling out and shot up the road. I turned to see the other boys just staring at me…they all looked pissed and I was starting to realize how bad I screwed up. Not just with attacking her but taking off in the first place. Quil walked up with a straight face…which showed how serious this was as he almost always had a smile on his face. "Do you have any idea how bad you hurt her? Running out like that. It looked like she was just punched in the gut." I started shaking my head trying to get images of Bella out of my mind but I just kept imagining that look then seeing her covered in blood.

Quil turned and walked away and the other boys paused a moment before turning and leaving me there. I collapsed to the ground and a tear slid down my cheek. The more I thought about it the more I realized how much of a bitch I was…and I may not even get the chance to apologize. My inner-wolf let out a low sad howl at that thought. After a few minutes I stand up and start jogging towards the hospital. The entire way my mind was running over what Bella said. She was right…this is a chance for us to be happy…if I haven't ruined it.

'If she's ok I'll do whatever it takes to get her to forgive me and give it a shot…I know I don't deserve it but I can hope.' I tell myself as the tears continue to roll down my cheeks. It takes me about thirty minutes but I finally make it to the hospital and rush inside to find my mate. I manage to stammer out who I'm looking for at the reception desk and I am sent to a waiting room where the entire pack plus mom and Emily look up when I enter. At first it looks like mom is about to lecture me but when she notices the tears running down my face she just pulls me into a hug.

I start mumbling into her shoulder how sorry I am as she leads me to a couch off to the side. Emily comes to my other side and wraps an arm around me and I don't even react. I guess I fell asleep because I open my eyes to see mom shaking my shoulder. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I notice Chief Swan making his way out of a room his eyes rimmed red. I start to panic and look to my mom. She whispers to me. "It was close but she should be ok, we are just waiting for her to wake up." I nod slowly as the tears start flowing again. "Can…" my voice cracks. "Can I see her?" She nods and leads me to the room sending me in alone.

I look at my mate and she seems like she is sleeping peacefully but I know that's not the case. I pull the chair next to her bed up close and grab her hand. I pull it to my lips and press a quick kiss to the back before letting it rest on the bed still inside mine. "Bella, if you can hear me I'm so sorry…god I'm sorry. For attacking you and for running out. Please…just please be ok." I cry softly sitting there for a few hours murmuring how sorry I am and begging her to forgive me.

It's been three days since we took Bella, my mate, to the hospital. I've only left twice since I first arrived. She has yet to wake but everyone hopes it will be soon. I've spent most of the time crying myself hoarse and apologizing while promising to do whatever it takes to get her to forgive me.

I was just staring at her face realizing how beautiful she actually was. Her long brown hair and what I knew to be chocolate colored eyes. Her heart-shaped face was smooth though her lips were a bit too full for her slim jawline. I was brought out of my inspection by a soft moan of pain and fluttering eyelashes.

I leaned closer to her and squeezed her hand. "Bella wake up, please wake up. I'm so sorry for everything just please wake up." I croaked. I wiped the tears from my eyes to clear my vision only to find chocolate brown eyes staring into my own.


End file.
